Log In: SAO Original Characters Wanted
by The Light of Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Original characters wanted! Please follow the form and send in your OCs through PM. PM me for additional information or questions regarding the story. Story excerpt included. The story is about Anika and her adventures in SAO with her friends. (P.S. The form is on my Bio and the first chapter is up under: A Different Kind of Game)


**Please, be realistic. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. ****There are two characters in particular I am looking for: a young girl (who, by the way, lied about her age) between the ages of nine and eleven, and a male lead. The form is also posted on my Bio. Please, send all submissions through PM.**

* * *

Display Name (can be real name):

Real Name (Japanese is preferred):

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

General Appearance (hair color/style, eye color, skin tone, unique features, etc.):

Clothing (please, go into as much detail as possible, pictures links are allowed):

Personality (please, be original):

History (nothing too tragic; a little tragedy is fine, but don't start going on about murder and rape and blah, blah, blah):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Level (no higher than 94, please):

HP (I did the math based off of Kirito's HP; it is 193 HP for each level. I think you can do the math):

Main Equipment:

Number of Skill slots (no more than 12):

Equipped skills (with weapons):

Skills ("living skills": cooking, sewing, etc.):

Unarmed Skills (combat skills without weapons):

Other:

Open to Relationship?:

* * *

**My Original Character:**

Display Name: Anika

Real Name: Rin Takeuchi

Gender: Female

Age: 16-17

Height: 5"4

Weight: 120 lb

Appearance: Anika has vibrant ginger hair with kind lime green eyes. Her skin is pale and slightly freckled. She wears her hair down, but ties it up in a ponytail before getting in a fight. She is skinny, short, and has almost no assets. As the story progresses, she starts to get a bit more curvy and eventually cuts her hair to chin-length.

Clothing: Anika normally wears a cornflower blue high-waisted skirt with a black off the shoulder top, a blue vest over it. She also wears a pair of brown riding boots, blue gloves, and a black cloak. She has a black, leather sheath with the carved imprints of rose vines on it.

Personality: Anika is a strong-willed and out-going girl. She hates being the center of attention, but loves going crazy with her friends. She is kind and merciful, but can realize when to stop. Anika is also an optimist, always seeing the brighter side of people and their potential. She prefers to smile and seem like she's always happy. Despite having problems on her own shoulders, she prefers to help people out and push her own problems to the side. She hates confrontation. However, Anika also has problems with being social. She cannot deal with large crowds and hates being too close to people she doesn't know. Anika is also secretly selfish; making friends in SAO to help her survive, but also protecting them with her life. She can be mischievous at times, which will sometimes get into trouble. She is also extremely self-conscious and doesn't like talking about herself. She is intelligent, able to assess things quickly and read in between the lines. This is something she uses to her advantage. Anika is also rash when provoked and has a bit of a short-temper with some people and on certain subjects, but can be patient. All in all, Anika is a good friend, but at the same time a dangerous enemy, especially when she is vengeful.

History: Anika was never really popular. At home, she was constantly blamed for things and at school, she was pretty much a loner. She worked multiple jobs to pay for things she wanted; VRMMORPG games included. She was obsessed with video games, reading, and writing, because she could immerse herself in those worlds and forget what she was seen as. In her little worlds, she could be herself and not have to worry about being judged. She loved that. She planned on going to Duke University in America after graduating from highschool to get as far away from her previous life as possible. For her own little (late) sixteenth birthday, she bought herself Sword Art Online. And the rest is history...

Likes: Sweets, books, writing, pens, journals, video games, working to get better, history, friends, being herself

Dislikes: Crickets, crowds, people she doesn't know well, math, bullies, and people who don't try or give up

Level: 1-93

HP: 17, 949 (193 HP points per level)

Main Equipment: Black Emerald (Two-Handed Straight Sword); throwing daggers; to an extent, she can use any heavy metal equipment, including: war hammers, battle axes, and two-handed assault spears

Number of Skill slots: 12

Equipped skills: Two-Handed Straight Sword; Darkness Blade; Blade Throwing; Heavy Metal Equipment

Skills: Medicine Mixing; Cooking; Picking; Tracking; Detection

Unarmed Skills: Acrobatics; Martial Arts; Battle Healing

* * *

**Story Excerpt:**

When the sun finally set, I decided I should log out. I stood up and put my boots back on. When I moved my right hand down, the menu popped up. I reached for the log out button at the bottom of the menu. But, it wasn't there... I blinked. Was it a glitch or something?

Suddenly, an invitation popped up. I glanced at the boy who had been killing pigs and saw that it had popped up on their screens too. Curious, I accepted it.

I was teleported to the Town Square, where I had first entered SAO. I noticed other players also there. It wasn't long until the courtyard was full. I craned my neck to look around , but my gaze paused on the sky. It started to change color. Not like fireworks or a sunset. It slowly melted into a deep crimson color; the color of blood.

The sky finally stopped changing, casting a red glow over everyone. It was completely silent. Something dropped from the sky, almost like rain. Then, the sky began to bleed. I had no other way to describe the red goop dripping from the crimson sky. The blood slowly formed a cloaked person. His size made him seem god-like and in a disturbing way: amazing.

There was no sound until his voice boomed through the courtyard, "Hello, players of SAO. As most of you have notice, there is no 'log out' button in your menus."

I found myself nodding along with a few others. "Well, I am here to tell you this is no glitch." Aside from a few gasps, the silence still reigned over the sound. If silence could be deafening, that is what it would have felt like. "You see, I want a world in which I control. A world that is utterly mine. You are now in this game- permanently. Until you clear all of the floors or you die. For once you die in the game, you die in real life. We have made an announcement to everyone in the real world, telling them of your current... Situation. You cannot be removed or unplugged from the NerveGear; it will send shocks to your brain, frying it instantly. Some families have already tried to free players from the NerveGear, those players are now dead."

Silence.

"I welcome you to my world," he swept out his arms in what was supposed to be a welcoming gesture. There was nothing welcoming about it. "I have put an item in your storage. I suggest you look there now. This is the last you will see of me."

Then, he was gone. The sky was blue again, but I found no comfort in the color. Everyone did what he said and burst of colors filled the courtyard. I looked in my inventory, selecting the mirror. When it appeared in my hand, I found myself staring at my reflection: my real reflection. The one I saw in my mirror at home. I was enveloped in pixels as the mirror vanished and I looked down, seeing the pale skin of my real small hand.

A scream echoed through the courtyard and panic set in. Everyone had their own reaction, all of the negative. I could only stare at my hand. Could I beat the game? What if I never saw my parents again? What was the last thing I said to my mother? "Don't forget to sign the application!"? What was the last thing I said to my father? "You only care about work!"? Why didn't I say "I love you" instead? Why?

I sank to my knees as people rushed past me, most of them screaming. My breaths came out shortly as I felt something sting my eyes. Tears, I realized ruefully. I choked back a sob and furiously rubbed my sleeve on my face. My hands curled into fists. I would win, or die trying.

* * *

**That is it! Go crazy! For additional questions, please PM me. Send all submissions through PM. ^_^**


End file.
